


Ancient Wonders

by FoxThatCriesForTheMoon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egypt, M/M, Not really sure how to finish tagging this, Pharoah Atem - Freeform, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon/pseuds/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon
Summary: Trouble is stirred up in the Palace. A plot to have the Pharoah's lover killed is brewing. What will happen despite what everything seems?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. This little nugget was first typed up on my super old iPod touch (1st or 2nd gen, Idr) and then I emailed it to myself in case I lost my iPod. Well, I did and several years later I find it again.  
> I may or may not continue this.

Moans were heard behind the golden door. As she pressed against it, she could almost tell if the Pharaoh was bedding a female from his harem or one of the select boys that were inside the palace walls for some reason or another. She heard the slapping of skin hitting wet skin and assumed it was a female, then she heard the needy groan and thought that it was a female, but when she heard the screams as Pharaoh's chosen partner for the night she knew it was a male and then the name as the son of the gods came- Yuugi. She had heard enough. She knew that once she got rid of every person who got the chance to steal what she thought rightfully belonged to her, her love will finally see that she was the one he was searching for his entire life. And what Anzu thought was real tends to be real, right?  
She glided across the palace to the head watch's office and laid down the basic plan to get what they want; he wanted unlimited money and sex from her when he asked and she would be the wife of the Pharaoh. They would sort out the more important details later. They both thought no one would know of their plans but as Anzu followed the higher official to his private rooms they didn't notice a shadow move from the corner of their room. The shadow stored everything inside his memory to bring it up with his cousin in the morning when Ra moved across the sky.

In the morning, Yuugi woke up feeling pleasantly sore somewhere around where his bum should be. He always wondered why his fiancé loved gaping him before destroying his ass- not that he didn't love every second, but he didn't understand. He supposed it was one of those things that his lover enjoyed immensely. Giving a small groan of pain, he sat up groggily while trying not to wake up Atemu. It was rare that they got to sleep in together and today was meant to be one of those days but when nature calls, you answer. Getting up, he limped to one of the side doors that held a toilet and a wash basin and did his business. He didn't hear the knock that sounded in the room so when he heard Atemu give a groan as he woke up before hearing the rustling of a shenti being quickly wrapped around, he knew that he would have no chance of crawling back in bed for a little more sleep. Groaning to whatever god or goddess was up at that moment, he quickly washed his hands and walked into the bedroom when he noticed Seth, Atemu's High Priest and cousin, sitting on the bed with the Pharaoh, he squeaked before covering himself, earning a sleepy chuckle from his lover and a lopsided smile from Seth.  
"Hurry and get dressed, little lover, Seth had to come and wake us up for something, which better be important by the way," Atemu said, "or else it's your balls to the commoners."  
"Always so vulgar and vicious in the mornings, cousin. I happen to enjoy my balls, as you so eloquently put it, right where they are." Yuugi quickly wrapped his lower regions in a comfortable sent wrap, ignoring the slight stab of pain that shot up his spine every time he took a step, which didn't go unnoticed by either of the room's other occupants. "Now, last night I was watching for any trouble since my Rod started to faintly glow after you and Yuugi left to retire for the night. It took me a little while but I ended up being led to the Head Watch's office. Apparently, one of your ex-harem girls is planning on having the Watch 'accidentally' kill little Yuugi in exchange that, according to her, when you 'come to your senses' and marry her, she will keep the guard quiet by paying him in both gold and sexual favors. We knew she wanted to be your wife, but we didn't think she would go this far. I don't think she even knows that you're engaged yet."  
"And I hope for her sake that once she does find out, along with the rest of the kingdom, she'll stop all attempts on his life." Atemu responded.  
"Why does she hate me so much?" Yuugi asked.  
"Your guess is as good as mine, little lover." They looked at Seth to see of he had an idea.  
"It's because she thinks that she is your one and only true love and if everyone that you court is dead, then you'll see that. At least, that is my theory."


End file.
